M is the final word
by Mafaaaa
Summary: "What happens when M, the most popular girl in WMHS, joins Glee club? How much can a single girl mess up everybody's life?" Almost every Glee character apears, there are more pairings than just Puck and Quinn, I just put them cause they are my favourites.
1. I'm part of Glee club now

**M is the final word  
****Parings at the beggining of the story: **Finn/Rachel, Sam/Quinn and Mike/Tina  
**Parings through the story: **It's gonna be a bit like in Glee, always people breaking up and making up and some are better to be surprise, but there's gonna be: Quinn/OC, Puck/Quinn and Brittany/Santana  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary: **What happens when M, the most popular girl in WMHS, joins Glee club? How much can a single girl mess up everybody's life?  
**Author's note: **Alright, so, this is the first fanfic I have ever written about Glee and here in FanFiction. I'd like to have reviews, because it certainly helps to keep on writing ;) The story is going to be long, in fact I have no idea how much chapters it's going to have. This is meant to end with M ending her senior year and leaving WMHS to go to university, but there's gonna be a lot through all the year. lol

* * *

**Chapter I – I'm part of Glee club now**

M stepped into the choir room, the eyes from all the losers that were part of that club turned to her in shock and surprise, she grinned and kept her confident face, no one in that club had certainly seen another expression in her face than that one. Her eyes found Quinn, well, almost no one, 2 years ago, before all the pregnancy scandal, she was a close friend to the cheerleaders captain.

"What are you doing here?" M kind of had hoped Quinn had popped out that question, but she was too busy pretending to look indifferent. Instead, it was Berry girl that asked.

M looked around, just to make sure she had everyone staring at her, all the attention she needed. Checked, even Mr. Schuester seemed to be wondering what the hell she was doing there. Actually, even she was quite unsure about what she was doing, she knew why she had came, she just didn't know if she wouldn't be ruining her high school life. _My life is already ruined. _She thought to herself and smiling again she made her away to one of the empty chairs.

"Now I'm part of Glee club." And she said that like she had been a part of it all her life.

"No, you're not!" It was still the little annoying Berry talking, M rolled eyes and looked to Mr. Schuester.

"Sorry, I think I forgot to audition, but I can do it right now, if you wish." Now she was only looking at her Spanish teacher, though she just felt all eyes planted on her back, like if she was some kind of threat to their lives. Oh, and she was.

"Kids, everyone here deserves their chance. We'll see if she's good enough to join us." The uncertainty in his voice was obvious and M just had to laugh, she wasn't good enough, she was way better than a lot of them.

M got up and walked to the piano, then she stopped there and took another look at the people. Quinn was the only one she one had been friends with, apart from her most of them were nothings in that school and she would have never even looked twice at them two weeks ago and at the moment she was thinking of becoming a part of something with them. She sighed and looked to the pianist, thinking each of the two songs she had practiced she should sing. "The Fear, by Lily Allen, please."

_I want to be rich and I want lots of money  
I don't care about clever I don't care about funny  
I want loads of clothes and fuckloads of diamonds  
I heard people die while they are trying to find them_

_And I'll take my clothes off and it will be shameless  
Cause everyone knows that's how you get famous  
I'll look at The Sun and I'll look in The Mirror  
I'm on the right track yeah I'm onto a winner_

M was basically the most popular girl in William McKinley high school. Everyone wanted her but no one could really have her, she would only hang out with the most popular kids, among the populars, everything she said was heard and meant to be repeated like if it was God's words. Her long legs, always uncovered, made boys drool, her strawberry blonde hair created kind of an angelical aura around herself and her cold gray eyes passed a clear message: _'Don't screw up with M'. _And it wasn't enough for her to be breathtakingly gorgeous and super popular, she also had to be way smarter than the average.

The thing about M is that she didn't have something to make her popular. Quinn was popular because she was captain of the cheerios, Finn was popular because he was the captain of the football team and probably the best player. But M, M wasn't part of anything that would make her popular, she was popular just because she was M. And that's why she could do whatever she wanted and still be considered a star in that school and that was also why she was so out of reach to everyone.

And because she was so perfect, there was not such a surprise to know she could also sing, but it was indeed a surprise that in her senior year she decided to join something, especially something as unpopular as Glee. The only reason most of Glee members could make up in their minds was that she was trying to ruin them even more.

_I don't know what's right and what's real anymore  
And I don't know how I'm meant to feel anymore  
When do you think it will all become clear  
Cause I'm being taken over by the fear_

M had never had reasons to be shy, but performing in front of a group of talented singers that didn't want her there at all was not the easiest situation she had ever been through. But she knew, she couldn't be shy anyway, she had to give it all away and do her best, so not even Berry would have flaws to point in her singing.

And she did, moving around the choir room, looking at every single student, except for Quinn, that was apparently much more interested in the blonde guy's hands than in the presentation of the new girl. But M knew no one was listening better than her, she was, by far, the one that either wanted her the most there or wanted her the less.

_Forget about guns and forget ammunition  
Cause I'm killing them all on my own little mission  
Now I'm not a saint but I'm not a sinner  
And everything's cool as long as I'm getting thinner_

_I don't know what's right and what's real anymore  
And I don't know how I'm meant to feel anymore  
When do you think it will all become clear  
Cause I'm being taken over by the fear_

She hit the last note, still perfectly, not a flaw, she couldn't afford to have one or they would have a reason, even if forced, because she knew among the Glee club some couldn't be that tuned, but they would have a reason to keep her out. And if M was there, then she had to be in, more than ruin her reputation for joining Glee club, her reputation would be ruined if she didn't make it into Glee club.

But when she finished the song there was just silence and M quickly looked for the short brunette, she looked enraged, and that was a very good sign, it meant she had nothing to say. Quinn was still trying to look like she didn't give a shit. Mr. Schuester was looking as insecure as when he asked her to perform, she knew he was struggling with the fact he would have to accept her.

The girl with gray eyes wasn't very patient and she thought that silence was way too long, so if they wouldn't talk, she would. "I know none of you wants me here and I know most of you probably think that I'm here only to screw the club up or something like that, but I am not. I have a goal." She smirked looking at their still surprised faces. "I wanna prove that I am popular enough to make Glee popular just because I joined."

All Glee students face turned livid and then they all got weird expressions, some seemed to be thinking she might be able to do such, others, like little Berry, obviously, seemed to be close to jump to her neck. M saw Finn whispering something to her, probably to calm her down since she seemed to be nearly exploding for anger and she also caught Quinn whispering something to her blonde boyfriend, she smiled to herself, Quinn was reacting.

"Who the hell do you think you are? We don't need you here, we don't need to be popular. We are not some kind of goal, we all are here because we share a passion for music, not because we want to prove something to our huge ego!" This time it wasn't Berry speaking, Finn seemed to be holding her down, it was a fat black girl she honestly didn't know the name.

M grinned and chuckled softly, maybe she would have to come real, after all she was there exactly because of that. Passion. "Well, the thing is that I'm not actually here because I want to prove anything. Of course, part of me, probably my huge ego, like you pointed it out, wants to see if I can do such a hard task. But the truth is that music is one of my biggest passions and due to some recent events I was lead to understand that life is too short and if I want to enjoy it I have to start following my passions instead of following popularity."

There was a long silence and then Mr. Shuester cough as if he was about to start speaking when the mohawk guy, Puck, cut his speak. "I think she should get in, she's a good singer and she loves music, Glee club is all about that. Besides, there are so much people that hate or used to hate each other."

And he shrugged his shoulders, when he finished talking M saw Quinn giving a look at Sam and he quickly step on the subject too. "I agree with Puck. I mean, not all of us got in for the best motives, but we're all here anyway."

Standing there in front of the piano, the most popular girl of WMHS couldn't help but smile, she knew Sam was giving her support because Quinn had told him to do so, it was clear, and the head-cheerio obviously hadn't change… she still preferred other people doing the job for her. "Beside, she's hot." That was Puck again, M grinned and all other boys in the club, except from Finn, said something in agreement.

"Mr. Schuester, please, you can't let this happen!" It was little Berry speaking against her again, not such a surprise.

"I'm sorry, Rachel, but she has all the right to be here." M smiled, so that was it, she was in. Berry was all red, really about to explode, if it wasn't for her being even more badass, she'd be afraid of the little one, she had already heard some stories of how the brunette can screw people sometimes.

She got up from her chair, throwing M a hateful look and then turning to their Spanish teacher with puppy eyes. "For Barbra's sake! You can't let this happen, she's going to ruin the family we have here in Glee." Once again Schuester was struggling, so the blonde thought it was by the time she should play her last card, even though she was already in.

"Come on! All of you, you don't know me, and as you don't know me you just know one side of me. The side you hear talking about. Probably you just know how I can seduce every guy and how it makes most of the girls mad in this school, you probably know that all I want happens in one way or another. And yeah, I admit, it's true, I screw a lot of people up, but I always have my reasons. For example, I never screwed anyone in this club, right? Guess why? You never really stepped on my way or messed with me. Only one here knows me, because only one person here was popular enough for me to be friend with, and she knows both sides of me. She knows the worst and the better about me. So, Quinn, do you think I should be in, or you think I shouldn't?"

Until M pronounced her name, Quinn was happily pretending she didn't know all of that was going to be directed to her. She knew she was the only one here who had ever met M and she had met her very well. During the year they were friends, they were very closed, so Quinn knew just how much of a bitch M could be, but she also knew how she was a really good person inside.

With a sigh, the cheerleader finally looked up to M, straight in her eyes, she was lying when she said she was never a bitch to anyone in Glee club, Quinn could never forget those cold gray eyes, staring at her with pure disappointment and mocking: _'If you were going to be a bitch, you could have, at least, learnt that people wear condoms. Do you really think I'm going to hang out with a 16 and pregnant girl? You're ridiculous.' _She still remembered how much those words have hurt, because she needed some support and she knew no one would be better at backing her than M, because she was just amazing, but she forgot M's life was all about popularity and her friends couldn't really be the ones getting slushied and laughed at in WMHS.

"For me she's in. I do know M and she was a great friend, _when_ we were friends." And that 'when' was said with so much anger that M knew right away Quinn hadn't forgive her, but she would, after all, she could get anything she wanted.

"So that's it, right Mr. Schuester?" She turned to the teacher with a lovely smile, her blonde hair swaying with pure grace at her movement and her gray eyes weren't cold but shinning, just as enchanting as M could be.

"Yes, you're in, for good or for worse you're now a member of the Glee club." He gave her some sort of smile, but he was still very insecure about letting her in, she knew why, but it didn't matter. "Now, you can go kids, we'll talk after next class."

Just as everyone else, M headed to the exit of the choir room, but she knew Berry would stay behind, so just as everyone crossed the door she stood laid against the wall, out of Schuester and Berry's sight but close enough to listen.

* * *

**Reviews please :)**


	2. We gotta live for our passions

**So, second chapter is up, after a night of writing affecting my mood. (you'll understand why)**  
**I want to warn, that I'm not english, so forgive me for some grammar or spelling mistake. If you notice them, please point them in the review, I'd be greatful :)  
Also I'm very clumpsy and sometimes I forget words... which is not good either. lol **

* * *

**Chapter II – We gotta live for our passions**

"Mr. Schue, you seriously can't let this happen… you don't know how she is, you're a teacher, you don't get things like us students do." M smiled, still laid against the wall, Berry was wrong, teachers knew damn well how much she could mess with people's life, mostly because she loved to mess with theirs. "She… well, no one actually knows if that's truth but most of the break-ups in this school have her name in the middle, she's known for being able to seduce every guy she wants. Don't you understand how threatened girls feel in her presence? Didn't you see guys reactions when Noah said she's hot? All boys drool for her, it's gross. Besides, she's not such a good singer."

"Rachel, you know she is. Don't let your fears blind your vision. She is a good singer, even if she's arrogant. See, I can't cut her off just because she's arrogant." He was trying to sound calm, but she knew he didn't enjoy the idea of her joining more than Rachel did, he was just trying to be correct as always, M had counted on that.

"But you have to! Mr. Schuester, please, she can't be in. She'll destroy the family we created this years and Regionals are so so close! She'll destroy our chances there!"

"Who tells you that? Give her a break, she might actually surprise you, right? We'll see how it goes and then if we need to take her out of Glee club, I'll do it. I promise you I won't let her ruin Glee." M thanked God for the fact she had something to blackmail Mr. Schuester with, because she wouldn't be kicked out of the club for sure.

"It's not just that. Did you hear her stupid goal? I'm afraid she might be able to do it. And if Glee becomes popular, then popular kids will want to join, and they'll want to kick us out because we're not popular, so we shouldn't be in popular clubs."

M thought it was time for her to step in her defense, she knew if she could make Berry accept her there, she wouldn't have that much problem with the rest of them. She didn't try to pretend she wasn't listening, she entered the room, looking straight at the brunette. "Let make me something clear to you. No one, and I mean _no one_, steps on me. I wouldn't let dumb heads come around thinking they worth something and own Glee club. _No one in this school steps on me._ I wouldn't allow people to come here thinking they worth something and kicking the good singers out of this club."

M ignored the shocked look from the other girl and sat on the same chair she had previously been seating. Berry seemed like she was about to explode, she turned to her, face red with anger, and it seemed like she was going to scream, but then she sighed, trying to calm down. "What the hell are you doing here? Cut the bullshit! Just tell me, why are you here?"

"I didn't lie, honey. I do love music, and that's exactly why I am here."

"Then why do you come now? Why did you suddenly decide it was time to be something else than an egocentric bitch?" M and Rachel looked to each other, with rage shinning in both girls' eyes, if this had happen some weeks ago, Berry would be totally screwed. But this time the blonde girl had to hold herself down, she wanted to make it right.

"I thought I heard you saying that I screwed up everyone's life. But I never really did with yours, right? Do you really want to screw with me?" M sat up and walked to Berry, she was way taller than the other girl and she meant to look kind of threatening. "I said I never messed with lives here, from Glee, and that's because you actually never messed up with me. Do you really wanna try it and see how bad I can get? Because, I tell you, Finn would be piece of cake." She looked to Mr. Shue, that seemed unsure between stepping in the middle or just stay quiet, exactly where he was, he even wanted less than Rachel to annoy her, then she stared back to Berry. "I'm trying to make it simple to you. I don't want to do anything bad. Just give me a chance. I really don't want to ruin Glee club"

"Rachel. She's… right…" He sighed, probably louder than he wished. The tension broke between the two girls when Berry turned to face Will with an expression full of despair. "Give her a chance…" M smiling teasingly in Rachel's back was quite distracting to him, he just wanted to have both that girls out of the choir room so he could also leave and lock himself up in his office to think.

"See, Berry? Now, I think we have a class to go to." She grinned and Rachel stormed out of the door, after a while, M turned and walked back to her chair, sitting and crossing her legs. "I know she'd do this…"

"You also have a class to go. You should be leaving." He remembered, trying to look indifferent, while he gathered his things.

"Yes, I do. But I need to talk to you before. Because you have a decision above the students and I want to be true to you about my reasons. Not that what I said to the rest of them is a lie… it's just not the whole truth." For the first time since she entered that room, M let herself sigh and break down a little, lately it was twice hard to keep that superior attitude, she just felt like she was crashing at every second.

Seeing her losing that permanent expression on her face surprised him and he realized she had been true about her words, apparently she had a strong reason behind her sudden change. Will picked a chair, put it in front of her and sat down. "I'm listening."

"Well…" M passed her hand nervously through her hair and stared at the floor. "I can be a horrible person. It's true. But I don't think I am _that_ horrible, because all I do I kinda do for justice. If people are unfair with me, I strike back. Last year, I seduced a guy, to make him seduce my maths teacher so I could blackmail her into giving me the grade I deserved. And it sounds bad, but I really deserved that grade and I didn't blackmail her for anything other than that. Because I don't mean to screw up with people's life, only to make things go the way I want. I'm not some idiot that finds entertaining annoying people."

And again M sighed, she didn't want to start talking about the real reasons she had joined Glee club, that's why she started by explaining herself, because it was so much easier. Mr. Schuester, though, had already understood that she had some serious justification for all that and he knew he couldn't push for the subject, so he was just listening and waiting for her to get there.

"I can do a million bad things, sometimes even bad intentioned and with few reasons, but I'm not a bad person like a lot of people think. Mostly the losers from this school, they see me walking around the corridors, making heads turn and they think they should hate me just because I'm popular. Ok, also because I don't even care to acknowledge their existence. Anyway… the thing is, I may do some wrong things and I may ignore some people, but it just doesn't make me a bad person."

Will stared at her for a long time, watching her falling into her own silence, her own thoughts and her probably painful memories, at least it seemed like she was going through some pain. And she couldn't look him straight in the eyes, like she enjoyed so much doing, right there, in front of him, M was letting her mask fall. "You're a very weird girl…" The words just jumped out of his mouth before he could really think, but that girl was, indeed, mysterious.

"That's kind of what makes me popular around here. They all think they know something about me, but deep down inside, they realize they actually have no clue." M smiled and look straight in his eyes again, that confident look back on her face. "I don't think I know either. Sometimes I don't know how much I can do and I surprise myself by doing literally whatever I want."

"Sure, but we have no time for this. You have a class to attend, I can't just stay here talking to you while you skip class." He almost felt bad seeing her breaking down so easily at his words, a second and she let the mask fall again, surprised he understood how hard it must be to her to keep that mask up.

"Wait. It's not easy. I just… I wanted to explain. The thing is that all my life, or all my high school life - doesn't matter - I did everything to be popular. Basically, it was all I cared about, my passions stayed at home and were kicked to later days, because the important thing then was to be popular. The thing is that I think life meant to teach me that life is not as long as we expect." Schuester wondered, expecting to be wrong, if someone close to her had died or if someone had gotten critically sick.

M hide her face behind her hands, for a while she was just like that, but a weak sob betrayed her silent weep. He felt the urge to hug her and whisper comfort words in her ear, while caressing her strawberry blonde hair, but he was terribly afraid of getting close to that girl. Therefore, he just stayed still in his chair, waiting for her to overcome her crying and speak again.

With tearful eyes, M stared back to her teacher, her face was a perfect representation of anguish. "My mom… she was tired. Just that. When I talked to her at the phone, it was so late, she had been working all night, planning that stupid party, she told me she barely could keep her eyes opened, but she'd be home soon, I should tell dad." Tears started running through her face, she wasn't able to stop them by that time, the need of hugging her was growing inside of him, but the fear kept him in his chair. "And I was waiting. I wanted to see my mom before going to sleep, you know? I love my mom, all I am, I owe it to her and she was so tired I thought she deserved a kiss from me, when she got home, you understand?" She sobbed violently and she threw her head back, staring at the ceiling, trying to fight the tears that wouldn't stop coming. "And I waited, and waited, and waited. And I called her again, because she was taking so long. Nothing. Few minutes later police called." She looked to him again, her face was a total mess: makeup melting with the tears and a expression of anger and sadness. "Do you have any idea how it sounds to hear some policeman telling you at the phone your mom is dead? I told them to fuck off! I did! You just can't believe. It is impossible, because it makes no sense. No sense at all. It's simple, your mom shouldn't die like that, out of nowhere when you're only 18, it makes no sense. So you don't believe."

William Schuester was officially shocked. By everything. He was shocked by the way they took the mother out of that girl. He was shocked by the way she was telling him all of that. He was shocked by the tears running down the face of a girl that usually would never show a hint of emotion. He was shocked by the pain that girl was feeling in her heart, by how much she was hurting and how much it was hard for her to tell that.

"So… my mom is gone. There's apparently nothing I can do about it. This happened on Friday, 2 weeks ago, all weekend I was just crying in my bedroom, but Monday I came to school and I pretended everything was just like it always was. I did nothing differently. I told this to no one. But holding the mask was so much harder, I needed to go to the bathroom at least twice a day to cry. And when I was alone I was thinking about everything. About how quickly she was gone. About how quickly I could be gone. I thought about all the people that hate me, about all the things I want to do, about the things I keep pushing to later… like if later was certain. It isn't. As far as I know, I can die right now. My mom died for no reason. I remember how tired she sounded on the phone, she was probably yawning in the car, she didn't see the freaking cat in the road and then when she saw it, it was too late and when she tried not to run over it, she just killed herself by throwing her car down the valley."

Suddenly, she got up and Schuester actually thought she was going to leave the room, but she just walked around there, with her hands running nervously through her hair. It seemed like she was trying not to scream or to stop the tears. Will just stayed there, ignoring how she still looked so beautiful even if her face was a disgrace of ruined makeup and her eyes swollen and red. She sat down in her chair again and sighed deeply.

"This Monday I passed through the choir room and I heard you guys singing. And suddenly it gave me some kind of hope. Like if things could be alright. If I just changed a little bit, if I just allowed myself to do the things I really love. Instead of caring all the time about something that was only status and that didn't make me actually happier. I gave up everything in that second, I decided I was going to do the things I love, if that takes away my popularity, then fine, I have worst things to care about." She shrugged and wiped the tears out of her face, for the first time caring for her makeup, which was a sign of the mask being fixed up. When she looked up again, the misery was gone from her face, her eyes were all about arrogance and indifference again.

"I understand why you're here now and…" His voice sounded weird, he was still a little bit taken back by all the emotions and his voice was huskier than he expected. "I won't tell the other kids, but I'll try to make them accept you and I'll think… twice before judging you…"

"You don't need to think twice. Just because my mom is dead doesn't mean I am a saint. I'll do wrong things here. It's actually ironic, because I tried to be nicer, I tried to be a better person or something, but I just keep falling in the same patterns. I may mess up Glee a little bit, the only reason I told you this is so you know my reasons. My true reasons." It was funny how her voice was much more confident than his, it seemed like it was his mother and not hers. M's ability to control her emotions was close to scary, she looked just like a machine sometimes.

"Then you're saying that I could still ask you to leave Glee if you start messing up with people's life here." M got up her chair again and this time she was really going to leave. Standing up, she looked down to him.

"Since when do I tell you what you can do? I thought you were the teacher here." Mr. Schue was caught totally by surprise, he hadn't even realize how his question had sounded, but rethinking he understood how submissive it appeared.

"I didn't mean that, I just... I understand…"

"I know what you meant." She cut him off. "That's why I said I'm not a saint. I'm telling you why I got here, so you won't think I intend to destroy Glee club or something like that. But I don't want to be treated with pity. I can handle myself, don't worry." The blonde girl started heading towards the exit, leaving behind the exotic smell of her perfume. Unconsciously, Will closed his eyes and inhaled the aroma and when her voice sounded again he was like taken away from a trance with fear that she had noticed it. Though, she was standing by the door, looking outside. "Also, don't worry about our little secret. No one will know it from me." She gazed back at him, seeing his surprised face for mentioning the subject. "If I didn't screw you up back in that time, it's because I never meant to do it. Don't worry."

And she left. Like that. That was something that she loved doing, leaving after surprising someone with something she would say. Will sighed, thinking how messed up it would be to have her there, and picking up the sheet with the name of Glee club members he added:

_Madison Davies_

* * *

**Reviews please :D I'd really like to have a feedback.**


	3. I don't want to speak about it

**3rd chapter, finally, I'm sorry it took so long.  
Anyway, finally some Puck/Quinn shipping and some M/Quinn friendship.  
This chapter is smaller than the other ones, but I loved writing this one. :)  
I'll keep asking: reviews pleaseeee! **

* * *

**Chapter III – I don't want to speak about it**

Quinn walked quickly down the corridor, well aware of the guy that was almost running to catch her up. She didn't want to talk to him. Why was he always putting so much pressure on her? It was hard even to look at his face, every time she heard him sing she would think about that time he sang _Beth_ to her. And then Beth would repeat over and over again in her mind. _Beth, Beth, Beth…_ And she would have to go through all the pain of having given her daughter for adoption. So, yes, most of the time, Quinn would rather avoid talking or even seeing the father of her child. She didn't enjoy thinking about the things that had happened last year, she was good now, with her reputation restored and dating Sam, who was one of the sweetest guys she had ever met.

"Could you please just stop pretending I don't exist?" Puck shouted, stopping where he was, giving up catching her. Quinn sighed and quitted running away too.

"What do you want now, Puckerman?" She asked, not looking back at him. She heard his steps while he was getting closer to her. Quinn didn't move, she just stayed there.

"I want you to stop pretending!" Puck held her shoulder and turned her, so his eyes could meet hers, but she quickly stared at the floor, feeling like a little doll in his hands.

"What exactly am I pretending?" She fought back, bitterness all over her voice. He took his hand out of her shoulder and she started walking to her locker, with him following near, while struggling with the words.

"All the time, all the time I see you avoiding subjects like adoption, or children, or Regionals, or even the whole last year. You never look at me, the only times you do, you look with despair. All the time you are pretending Beth never happened. And that we didn't have a child together."

His words took her breath away, she stared to the inside of her locker and for a long time she didn't say a word. The tears threatening to start falling at any second. She threw her books inside the locker and closed it, turning to Puck.

"Have it ever occurred to you that maybe… _maybe _I don't wanna speak about it?" Quinn looked at him, her eyes flickering with rage. "Speaking to you about it won't make me miss her less, speaking to you about it, actually, will only make me think about it!" She was using all her strength to control herself from crying, she didn't want to cry, not in front of Puck.

"So that's your big plan? To ignore it? You think you'll eventually forget? No, you won't, Beth will always be in our hearts because we know she's somewhere out there, a part of us two, together. Avoiding the subject won't make it any easier!" Before he knew, Quinn's hand had flied to his face and slapped him hard.

"Sorry." She gasped, almost scared to what she had just done, Quinn didn't mean to slap him, but the rage just made her body react without her mental consent. "I know…" She muttered and looked to the floor, the tears in her eyes finally coming out, when she lost her control. "I know ignoring doesn't make it easy, but at least it doesn't make it worse." Quinn gazed at him, not caring anymore if he would see her cry, she was feeling so miserable and suddenly having Puck there asking about it made her feel slightly comforted. "You don't know how it is… everything about you makes me think about her, every time you smile, or you talk, or you sing, or you just look, I remember that day. I remember Regionals. I remember holding Beth in my arms knowing I would have to give her up after… I felt so miserable and yet so happy in that day, because I knew I was going to lose her, but I also knew those minutes I had to hold her belonged to us only and would be forever our moment together. Just me and her. Me and Beth."

Puck surprised her by stepping closer to her and hugging her against his chest. His big arms always had that feeling of protection and right in that moment she felt like she could cry how much she wanted to and take it all out of her chest. She never thought she needed, but now Quinn saw that she needed to talk to someone about it. No, not someone, she needed to talk to him.

"Do you think it's any easier for me? I even can't forget Vocal Adrenaline couch saying she looked like you. She did, so much, she was like a mini mini you." He stroked her hair and she just kept weeping in his shoulder. "When you asked if I had loved you, I meant it when I said I did. I loved you so much that day."

Quinn didn't say a word, she couldn't, she was speechless. Puck could be an idiot most of times, but then he would just surprise her with random sweet moments like that one. In fact, she wasn't sure why she kept pushing him away, she wasn't sure either it was because of the painful memories of Beth or the fear of breaking her own heart.

Softly, Puck pushed her against the lockers and looked her in the eyes, then he slipped his arms around her waist and attached his body to hers. They were standing so close he could see every glowing tear running down her face, Puck kissed all of them, feeling the salty taste in his lips. Quinn couldn't fight his embrace, she didn't want to, she felt safe in his arms and the feeling of his chest moving up and down with his breath was warm and protective. One of his hands moved slowly from her waist to her face and she couldn't tell what he did next, because she just closed her eyes and waited for his lips.

When they kissed it was like an old fire was awaking inside of her, making everything burn in the inside, making her recall that night she got laid with Puck. That night she regretted and loved so many times. Sam was a good kisser, Sam was cute and nice, Sam could be safe, but nothing like Puck. The way Puck kissed couldn't be compared with anything else and specially that kiss, so soft, so full of love. It was nothing like Puck regular kisses that were wild, hot, with burning passion, those were amazing, but this one was even better.

But she couldn't do it. She had to pick the pieces of her broken life and put them together and in order to do that she could never stay with Beth's father, it would be like having a cancer. Every memory of Beth was a disease, which would make impossible her life to heal. Being with Puck was huge and mortal cancer.

She pushed him away, breaking the kiss, but when his arms let go of her and his body retreated, Quinn felt like she was going to fall and break down with the lack of Puck near her. "I… I... I can't do this." Puck stared at her and was she delusional or was that sadness in his eyes? "You're right, I'll never be able to erase Beth of my life, but I'll never be able to get her back either." She felt the words hurting in her heart, she just wanted to be with Puck right now, she didn't want to push him away again, but she knew that was what she should do. "Noah, I could never be with you, first of all because I can't trust you. Everytime I gave you a chance you blew it away, you could never be faithful and you know that… so why do you want so much to break my heart again?" Puck meant to say something, but her eyes immediately shut him up. "And it's not just that… I can't have you when you only make me think of Beth. I have to put my life together again, I have restored my popularity and my position has head cheerio and that is what I need: my old life back. Sam gives me stability, which is also something I need and you could never give to me. I have to heal, Noah, I'm too young to live the life of the hurting mother that had to give her daughter to adoption, don't you get that?"

"But Quinn…" He bit his lower lips and seemed to be unsure about hugging her again or stepping a foot away, in the end he decided to step back and she was not sure if she wouldn't have preferred him hugging her again. "You're right… I would like to make you believe I can give you that stability, but maybe I can't even believe it myself and the last thing I want is to break your heart." Puck slipped his hand from his head to the back to his neck and sighed, looking at her. This time she was sure that was sadness in his eyes and that killed her, she wanted Puck much more than she wanted her popularity or Sam or even her stability, but he was the wrong way to walk, she was better off without him. "And if Sam makes you happy… doesn't matter how much I feel like punching his Ken face, you just should stay with him. I want to see you happy, Quinn, probably you don't believe me, but I want to. And Beth… well, it's truth, she won't be back to our lives and if memories of her are painful to you then I'll just shut up about it. Even if you don't believe me, I just mean to do the best for you." He tried to smile for her, but all he managed to was a little twist of his lips, then he shrugged and headed to the choir room, it was Glee club time.

"I believe you." She shouted making him stop for a moment, like if he was wondering if he should say something, but he just gazed back at her and then returned his pace.

Quinn stayed there for a while, her mind going blank trying to keep her thoughts way, but then the memories came and hit her like a train. The warmth of Puck's kiss… the tears came again and her legs' strength faltered and she fell on the floor crying. She could not be so weak, she had to move on her life, but still, she just stood there weeping like some little girl. She thanked that the day school was over and she was still there just because of Glee, as otherwise that corridor would be full of people, instead, she was there alone.

But then, the last person on Earth she wanted to see in that moment stopped in front of her. And no, it was not Rachel Berry. It was that one that she desperately wished they were still friends so she could help her. But they were not friends anymore, or were they? She was not sure in what step they were after she decided to join Glee club that morning. Yes, M was there, standing still in front of her, looking to the girl crying at her feet. And Quinn was sure she was going to tell her something mean and then walk away to go to the choir room, but M did not, instead she sat next to her and held one of her hands.

"Whatever it is, it's going to be fine, Q…" Fabray could not help herself and she collapsed crying against M shoulder. Hearing her old friend voice, being sweet to her again and calling her as she used to almost 2 years ago, before all the pregnancy nightmare, was the thing she needed the most in that moment. And that was the only reason she had agreed with M joining Glee club, because in the deep of her heart she wished they could get their friendship back.

"Why, M?" Quinn asked with her voice muffled by the strawberry blonde's hair and the base of her neck, and then she lifted her head a little bit, to look into those gray eyes. "Why do you come and go? After the pregnancy drama you should never talk to me again, right? You don't hang out with people scandalous people."

"Well, but you totally got your popularity back, you're top in the Cheerios' pyramid again, aren't you?" M replied back, shrugging, but she didn't look very sincere.

"The true reason?" Quinn had already calmed down, M's arms wrapped around her gave her the comfort she needed and all she wanted at the moment was to be sure that she wasn't going to be a bitch to her again.

"Doesn't matter now. I'll tell you eventually, but I can't do it at the moment. Besides, we have Glee practice, so we only have time for you to tell me why you are shrunken in the floor in the middle of the corridor."

Fabray tried to decide if she could really trust the other girl or even if she should trust her. After what she had done to her, she was not sure it was the best thing to do. She wiped the tears out of her eyes and stared at M grinning.

"Well, I'll tell you eventually, first I need to be sure I can trust you again." M smiled and stood up, giving a helping hand to Quinn. When the other got up, she wrapped an arm around her waist.

"And we still have Glee to go, so as a start to gain your trust back we're heading to the girl's toilet so I can fix your make up and avoid a bunch of people asking you what happened to you, alright?" Quinn laughed and rested her head on the taller girl's shoulder, also wrapping her arm around her waist.

"It seems like a good start. Thanks, Madison." And she laughed again when M groaned, she knew she hated to be called by her first name, not that it was an ugly name, she just thought being called by the first letter was more badass and a better way to identify the HBIC of that school.

And even though they were unsure about the other's friendship or willing for friendship, they were both happy to be together again. Because both had missed each other.

* * *

**Really, if you are reading, review. It's not hard and it means a LOT to me :D**


End file.
